


When your walls fall like Jericho

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Another redemption story hoo boy, Experiments, Honestly poor Leia the shit she has to deal with due to her Trash Son, Leia deals w too much the poor lady, M/M, Mpreg, Phasma might come in later I'm not sure yet, The evil space husbands become evil space dads, there's a scientific explanation inside I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The notorious General Hux and dark knight Kylo Ren have surrendered to the Resistance after being apprehended by rebel pilots. Being brought to the base, they admit to defecting and their reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I've joined the redemption bandwagon with a good 'old dash of Mpreg because I'm a Sinner and I adore the thought of Kylo and Hux struggling to parent two screaming children with no knowledge of adequate parenting.  
> Also I joined the cliché of the story title being a song lyric. It's Jericho by Celldwellar, which I think fits Hux really well.

Leia was used to strange and unexpected things by now. Her father had been revealed to be Darth Vader, she had found a twin brother she never knew she had, who ended up becoming a Jedi. Her home world had been blown up before her eyes, and her son had ended up killing all of his fellow Jedi apprentices and turned to the dark side. She could handle anything life threw at her.

Or so she thought.

But now, seeing her son before her eyes, she was dumbfounded. Here he was, alongside the most notorious General in the First Order, surrendering. She had recognized them both the second she stepped outside and saw them stepping out of a ship, blasters pointed at their heads. How could she not? Her son was a very distinct person, and that General had his infamous bright red hair.

Kylo was hunched over a bit, and his eyes were wide with a flurry of emotions Leia couldn't begin to pick out, though they were all negative. He was uncannily close to the General, their shoulders touching. The General, unlike Kylo, was standing straight, his expression blank and eyes cold. There was no way to guess what he was thinking. Kylo's eyes kept darting to look at the redhead, as if he did not know what to do and expected the other man to take the lead.

As she stepped through the crowd, the General spotted her and his gaze stayed on her. Obviously, he was eager to speak to her. Kylo shrank further seeing his mother, pressing closer to the redhead, who took his eyes off of the woman to look at him for just a second.

"General Hux." Leia stopped a few feet in front of them. 

"General Organa." His voice was smooth but firm, like he was speaking to subordinate on his ship, like he wasn't a prisoner. She really couldn't tell what he was thinking. Even with the force it was difficult, he was either not thinking at all or knew how to guard himself from force tricks. "I am glad that you have not given the order to shoot us." She hadn't even known they were coming until there was a warning of new prisoners being brought in just minutes ago. Apparently she had not gotten the message, or one was never sent.

She decided not to tell him that. "Well, you are a valuable prisoner, General, you have information we could use."

"I was under the impression that those who surrendered to the Resistance after defecting from the Order were to be treated as refugees, not prisoners, but I suppose Ren and I were wrong."

"Defecting?" She couldn't stop her echo.

A ghost of some emotion passed over his features, anxiety, maybe, but vanished quickly. "Yes. We have both defected and willingly given ourselves up to the Resistance in surrender." She could tell he was being honest, but there was something he clearly wasn't saying.

She wanted to find out what it was. "I can tell you aren't lying, General. But what is the reason for your sudden defection? What is your plan?"

The nervous look was back, and he looked at Kylo, biting his lip. Kylo looked a bit panicked. "No... Don't say it." Kylo hissed under his breath. Leia was the only one of the crowd who could hear him.

"I have to." Hux whispered back.

"Not in front of these people."

Hux sighed, and looked back to her. "Ren and I would prefer to tell our reason to you in private." Kylo seemed to relax a minute amount. "Our plan was take temporary refuge here and then to go to some planet past the outer rim to live on for the rest of our lives away from the war in exile." There were murmurs from the crowd.

"Exile?"

He steeled himself again, the nervous look gone as he answered. "Yes. It is the only option for us." Kylo visibly winced, obviously not liking that option at all.

"Alright then. I'll take you in for interrogation, so you can explain the whole story." 

It was obvious that the rest of the Resistance did not want her to go alone into a room with two of the top ranking members of the First Order, but Leia knew she would be safe. Hux was genuine in his surrender, and Kylo looked far too shaken to be able to do real damage. It irked her a bit to see her son cling to the General's arm as they began to walk, and more so when the man leaned close to whisper some more, their faces nearly touching. There was something intimate about the way they were acting, as if it'd happened often.

Leia had a feeling she was going to find out if it did.

-

The interrogation room she chose was very simple. There were no windows, plain grey walls, a dusty grey floor, and there was a table with three chairs around it. She took the chair that was by itself, and watched the two sit down. Kylo pulled his legs up to hug his knees to his chest, his limbs too gangly just like when he was younger (Leia forced herself not to think of him as her son, not to think of any more memories, it would be too painful). Hux sat straight and alert, folding his hands on his lap. Kylo refused to look his mother in the eye, while Hux wouldn't gaze elsewhere.

Once she felt comfortable, taking a deep breath and then exhaling, she spoke. "Now that we are in a private room, you two can tell me the reason for your sudden defection."

"It's a long story, I'm afraid, General Organa." Hux sounded too polite, too calculating.

"We have all the time in the world, General, take as long as you need."

Hux didn't speak for a few moments, Leia could see he was trying to figure out where to start, what was the best thing to say, what she would want to hear. His gaze flicked to Kylo, and then to his lap. His fists clenched before he looked back up at her. "Snoke became upset with us after we failed a task that we had no control over, we had no choice but to run out of fear."

"When did you plan to defect?"

Kylo was the one to answer, a quick snap, "Yesterday. Left fifteen minutes after that."

That was... surprising, to say the least. "So you defected yesterday, and had never thought of leaving until mere minutes before your escape?"

"Yes. Up until that point we were never going to leave the Order, our mission was for the benefit of the cause and required Ren and I to be stationed deep in First Order territory. However, when Snoke pointed out a failure, we had to leave." He was purposely avoiding telling what the mission was, Leia noticed. She decided not to press. It would be better to get a much longer story than to just get a quick reply.

"Continue, from the start."

"Alright..." Hux tensed a bit. "I suppose it makes sense to start at the very beginning. A few years ago Ren and I were assigned to the same ship. We were in process of developing the design for the Starkiller. Ren and I hated each other the moment we met, and for a year avoided each other when he was not on missions. Three and a half years ago we began construction of the base, on a planet that Ren chose saying his magic foresaw it to be the right one. During the three years of construction, Ren went on fewer missions, and we were forced to interact with each other more often on the _Finalizer_ and the base. After I realized that he was nothing more than a magician who threw childish tantrums," Kylo snarled at that, but Hux ignored him, "we faced off more often, arguing and shouting whenever we crossed paths. Eventually these arguments would result in one of us shoving each other to the wall if we were alone, and we started to sleep together to vent frustration."

"I'm guessing Snoke was not pleased with that?"

"Quite the contrary, he was overjoyed. Attachment leads to jealousy and possessiveness and anger, or something along those lines, so he encouraged our trysts to develop into something more. He gave plenty examples of Sith Lords who strengthened their dark magic due to love, Darth Vader being one. We fell into an unprofessional relationship which we kept secret from everyone."

"Everyone _knew_ we were fucking, Hux. It was painfully obvious. Your uniform didn't exactly hide your neck."

"Well that doesn't matter because it was before four months ago!"

"I'm just saying!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to get us help! If I recall, you were in tears over the thought of staying in the First Order-"

"I was not!!" Kylo hissed.

"You were bawling in my arms, babbling like crazy! Your eyes are still red! I practically had to carry you into that TIE fighter!" Hux threw his hands up, his polite and cold posture forgotten.

"I was panicking! Snoke was going to kill-" he shut up, remembering that his mother was there.

"Ren you might as well spit it out now, I'm going to say it if you don't."

Kylo's panicked look was back. "Do we _have_ to tell her?"

"Yes!!!" Hux practically shouted. "We went over this! You need medical attention and it's going to be pretty fucking obvious to anyone with your family magic when that patch wears off!"

"Don't you have more?" The panic grew.

"Those pilots took my coat and anything in my pockets when we surrendered to them, including the sheet of patches."

"They didn't search me."

Hux waved a hand in dismissal. "Well no one wants to search a magician who looks ready to tear their heads off. It doesn't matter anyways, Ren, I'm telling the story, it'll be revealed at the end."

"You can't!"

Hux coldly ignored him and continued. "Anyways, as I was saying before Ren interrupted like he always does-"

"Hey!"

"-our relationship progressed after the destruction of Starkiller Base, where we bonded whilst I took care of Ren as he recovered from his injuries. Everything was relatively settled for a month and a half, the Order drew back and everyone was tasked with trying to figure out what to do next. The Supreme Leader decided that he would rather create a new warrior, since the Knights of Ren weren't meeting his expectations, and enlisted the help of scientists for a cloning experiment. They were to create a single child who was rooted solely to the dark side, and could use dark magic."

"They were told to create a new Sith?"

"Not necessarily a Sith, but a dark warrior that would be more powerful than even Ren. Since the child needed genes, the Supreme Leader decided that Ren and I would be the 'parents' of the child, since combining our best traits would result in the warrior he sought for. The scientists were left with the impossible task of making sure at least one of the zygotes would be force-sensitive. One scientist claimed that in order for it to be force sensitive, they would have to pump midi-chlorians into it throughout its gestation, which would have to come from Ren's blood. The process would be too difficult and expensive, so she suggested that the child instead just be carried by a force user, which would... _ensure_...that it would have magic." Hux paused, and Leia could see that he was scratching at his palms, a nervous tic. 

"And?" Leia had a terrible feeling about what the end of the story was going to be.

"The scientists were incorrect. The Supreme Leader deemed Ren as the one who would carry the child, being the most powerful of the Knights, and he was taken for surgery to have an artificially made uterine implant and hormone treatment, which he was given two weeks to get through. Three zygotes were created, all with specific genetic tampering for traits the Supreme Leader thought would be necessary. One perished before implantation. The other two took hold after implantation four months ago and are developing normally. We... discovered yesterday in a meeting with Leader Snoke that neither of them are force-sensitive. Snoke was enraged, and we have no doubt he would order Ren to get rid of the twins and try again, so we fled."

Again, she sensed sincerity to his words, but she still couldn't believe it. How could her son, a man, be pregnant? She looked over at Kylo. She couldn't sense a baby from him.

"She doesn't believe you." Kylo mumbled, looking over at Hux. "This was a stupid idea."

"Take off the force patch so she can sense them! She has magic, right?"

"No way! I'm not letting anyone-"

"Just take it off! We can go find my coat later and apply another one." Hux reached over and pulled up Kylo's shirt, revealing a small black square on his side. Kylo tried to shove him away, but the redhead managed to pull off the sticker and it dissolved in his hand. The knight froze, eyes locking onto Leia's.

She swallowed. She could clearly sense two small life forces from within him as soon as the patch was removed. They were four months along, just like Hux said, and she could sense they were both boys. 

"Well, General Organa, do you believe me now?"

"I do. I don't want to, but I do." She stood up. "I'll bring you to a cell, and return your belongings, minus weapons. Kylo Ren, you can see a medic whenever you wish."


	2. Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia thinks back on how the Skywalker family has screwed up over the years, and looks through stuff with Poe.  
> Hux and Kylo pass the time by trying to decide baby names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a bit OOC but honestly who wouldn't be in a situation like this.

Hux sighed as he sat on the bed in their cell, letting himself fall back and lay down. Everything just seemed so _wrong_. His whole life was upside down, and the reality of it was standing in front of him, but he couldn't touch it just yet. Hux's life had been devoted to the Order, his entire life was for the betterment of it ever since he was born. Everything was different now.

 _Now_ he was in the Resistance base after defecting. What had his life become?

Thinking about it just made his head hurt, he wished he had his migraine pills. They were back in his quarters on the _Finalizer_. Unfortunately he'd been unable to grab much before they left. He had grabbed them a bag with some items, and Kylo had jammed a few things into it that filled it quickly. He had a shaking suspicion of what one item was, he knew another was his lightsaber.

If Kylo had brought along his grandfather's helmet Hux was going to kick it into the woods like a soccer ball even if it made the other man cry.

The knight laid down next to him on his side. He was much calmer now that they were alone and safe, vastly different than the absolute panic he had just come out of. "Skywalker and the scavenger are on this planet."

"Really? Can they-"

"Sense me? Yes, they're getting closer, but they're miles away. They can't sense the twins, though. Not yet. They will when they see me, if the General hasn't already called and told them."

"I'm certain General Organa hasn't told anyone. Why would she admit that her renegade son has returned to her, unnaturally pregnant and with his male lover?"

Kylo just scowled at that.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I'll replace the force patch as soon as my coat is returned." Hux doubted that either of the Jedi would harm the twins, it was surely against their infernal code, but Kylo could not be convinced. The man was certain that everyone would try to get rid of them. It was a reasonable fear, Kylo was always paranoid to begin with, and Hux was certain that there would be people that would try to kill him if they could.

The man huffed, not flipping back over. Hux moved to lay behind him, wrapping an arm around him and letting his hand rest over Kylo's belly. There was a bump, although it couldn't be seen under Kylo's cloak. It was a bit surreal to imagine the coming months; with twins, Kylo was bound to get very large. On the _Finalizer_ , he hadn't really thought of the future, only making sure that Kylo actually went to his scheduled medical exams and actually ate the meals specifically made for him, along with making sure that he took his daily pill. Everything else was unnecessary, there was no need to think of the end of the pregnancy, it had been planned out. Kylo would have the twins surgically removed on a date chosen by the scientists, or whenever he went into labor, and then Snoke would dictate what would be done with the babies.

"You're thinking so loudly..."

"Don't look through my mind." Kylo always plunged in the second he let his guard down.

"I have nothing else to do... All you do is worry and plan, think about something relaxing for once."

"Alright. Then what should we name the children?"

"That's _not_ relaxing," he snapped.

"We already know they're both boys, and what they'll look like, so let's continue from there. I absolutely forbid you from naming one after your grandfather, that's a brilliant start."

"Vader is a bad name for a child, I'm aware. I have a name picked out for the redheaded one, I think you'd approve."

"What is it?"

"I refuse to say. I'll tell you when I'm writing it on a birth certificate. It's not stupid, if that's what you're afraid of, and it's not going to be named after any of my family members."

Hux was relieved. "Oh, good. Then they'll be taking my last name? I don't want to curse anymore people with the Skywalker name, I've seen how that works out."

"The name I picked will only work with Hux so I'm glad. You can name the one that'll look like me."

That seemed fair. "Well I'll make sure to think of a good one before he's born."

"Just don't name it after some Imperial war hero or someone from work."

"I wasn't going to."

-

After hearing the whole story and having time to process it, Leia felt tired, more tired than she had in years. A thought came to her head: _My family is unbelievably messed up._ That was surely the only way to sum everything up. She forced herself to do a recap.

First off there was Anakin Skywalker, the first fuck up in the line, who became Darth Vader. Straight off the bat the family was already ruined. Then there was her and Luke. She'd married a smuggler and Luke had become a Jedi and then sent himself into exile. Then her own son had become a remnant of the Sith, only to return pregnant with a wannabe imperial as his boyfriend.

Maybe her bad taste in men had rubbed off on him.

At least Han hadn't destroyed an entire system. 

Thinking about her husband still hurt, it was only six months from his death, but it cheered her up a bit to imagine what he'd have to say about the situation. He'd probably make a terrible pun and she'd whack him upside the head. Anyone around them would have rolled their eyes or groaned. She imagined that he would have had a lot of choice words to say about Hux.

"General Organa!" Leia looked up to see it was Poe. He was standing at the doorway, a bundle of stuff in his arms, as she looked over reports. The report from the pilots that had brought in Kylo and Hux had just been sent in, and she had just started looking at it.

"Dameron." She gave him a slight nod.

"I have the General's things. Ready to search it over?" He walked over to an empty table in the room and laid the stuff out, a coat and a bag. He zipped open the bag as she stepped over. On the top was Kylo's lightsaber. Leia removed it and placed it carefully aside. There was unstable power radiating from it, like it was ready to explode at any second. Leia had heard rumors of the saber being made with a broken crystal, and it seemed to be true. Poe started to pull things out as she inspected the weapon. When she looked back, he had six white pill bottles in front of them, each labeled with a number from 4 through 9. 

"What do you think these are?"

It was an easy guess: prenatal vitamins, possibly hormone pills. She shrugged instead, "I'll have to ask."

She spotted what next in the bag and paled. Tentatively, she reached in and pulled out the melted shriveled helmet that once belonged to her father. "Why... Why does Ren own _this_?"

"Is that...?"

"Darth Vader's helmet." She finished for him. "My brother took it with him and buried it in the new Jedi temple. But..."

Poe frowned. "Kylo Ren dug it up and took it with him when he left to join the dark side."

More memories she didn't want to recall came to mind. She put the helmet aside and tried to distract herself by pulling out more. The rest was clothes, and there was nothing else in any of the bag's pockets, so they returned everything but the lightsaber to the bag. Leia would lock up the weapon later. Next was the coat. There was a blaster in it, which was confiscated, and a few items that didn't make sense.

"Um... A flash drive, some stickers, and a device for tracking?"

The sheet of black stickers must have been the force patches Hux had spoken of. She set the tracking device down and plugged in the flash drive to the holo screen she had been reading. A loading screen immediately popped up with a First Order symbol. Then information appeared.

"The Dark Warrior Project." Poe read. "What is that?"

"The mission they failed." Leia clicked on a random tab. It opened to show three DNA sequences, and a list of traits next to each one. One of the three was blocked out, with the word 'terminated' over it. That was the failed zygote, she assumed. The third one vanished so that the other two could take up the whole screen. Small pictures showed up, labeled 'future appearance'.

"General, what is this? This is about clones. What did-"

"Poe I need you to trust me. You aren't to tell anyone about this information. If this gets out, I... I won't know what to do."

"S-sure, of course! I promise I won't tell. Just... What is this?"

"Clones made from General Hux and Kylo Ren's combined genes. The General told me the aim was to create three ultimate warriors, but the whole project failed. One clone perished before developing, and the other two are not force sensitive and are useless to the Order. Those two are here because Ren was chosen to carry the clones, and they feared that Snoke would kill the twins and have the project restarted, so they fled."

"So he's pregnant? With these two clones?"

"Yes." She clicked on another tab, which opened up to details about an operation. Underneath the title it said 'operation successful'. "Here's how it's possible."

"How far along is he?"

"Four months."

Poe looked at her. "What are you going to do?"

She didn't really know. "I'll interrogate them, of course, and then send them to a distant planet like they wanted. They sincerely wish to be left in exile, and I think it is suitable punishment for both of them. For now they'll stay here. My brother should be able to get information from Hux if he won't talk, and Rey can try as well." She thought of something. "I'd like to find out more about them, can you go get Finn while I return the General's things? We'll meet here."

"Sure thing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Finn reveals what it was like working for the Evil Space Gays and Hux punts Darth Vader's helmet into the unknown.


End file.
